


"P is for Peng -"

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock, pengwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Sherlock has a bit of difficulty with a certain word...this is inspired by a sweet comic on tumblr, thank you, Ashley-Bear for allowing me to share this lovely piece of work:https://68.media.tumblr.com/a0b2dab09513e6f1f7ac709049062a6a/tumblr_on827aQKGX1sed4pyo4_1280.pnghttps://68.media.tumblr.com/6896a2295ed0b57b6012c66d77715ecc/tumblr_on827aQKGX1sed4pyo2_1280.pnghttps://68.media.tumblr.com/2d8ab98913992bfd2bd7a9f7a4d9ec70/tumblr_on827aQKGX1sed4pyo3_1280.pnghttps://68.media.tumblr.com/0693a3c5d05fc9a496a43f754aa9b0e9/tumblr_on827aQKGX1sed4pyo1_1280.png





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> it's Friday, sweet :)

"Johnn!"

John was lost in thought, deciding on the next title for his blog post about the case of the - and dinner, Rosie was getting picky, finding food she would consent to eat was getting trickier these days, now that she was officially four, and was extremely demonstrative in her likes and dislikes - peas, she would always eat -.

"Johhhhnnnnn!"

John hopped up and ran upstairs to Rosie's room, expecting to see someone's hair on fire or a blow-out of immense proportions. Instead, Sherlock was pointing at a page in a beautifully illustrated children's book, Molly's gift, John seemed to recall, animals representing each letter of the alphabet, and they seemed stuck on P. "P is for Pengw - uhm, Pengl, damn...oh, John. Please?"

John pursed his lips together, trying to hold in the giggles that were threatening to escape. "You mean penguin, love?" Rosie squealed, clapped her hands and at that moment, penguins became her favourite animals, long into her teen years, much to Sherlock's chagrin, though eventually he did learn how to say the word.

"It's not funny, John," Sherlock began, but even he was trying hard not to smile.

"You have to admit, with your gift for gab, and your vocabulary, all that expensive education -" John murmured as he sat down next to them on the bed, and took over the reading.

"Please, just read her the book, John?"

John looked at Sherlock's earnest face, and at Rosie watching him, expectantly, with a wide grin and a twinkle in her bright eyes. "P is for Penguin." He paused and went on, "Q is for Quail, R is for Rabbit...hmmm...seems not all rabbits glow...this one looks to be quite -" Sherlock kissed his next words away, and retrieved the book from John's hands.

"S is for Snake, but also for Salamander and Skate, much more interesting animals..." John got up and walked out of the room, stopping at the doorway to watch the two people he loved most in the world get lost in Sherlock's love of words and teaching and simply spending time with Rosie. John never saw Sherlock more at peace than when he was sitting with Rosie, sharing a book, or telling her a story of their early adventures, toned down for age appropriateness, and Rosie would nod, in love with his voice, eventually falling asleep in his arms. This afternoon was no different, Sherlock came down after a few moments and wrapped himself around John's shoulders.

"Thank you."

"Napping is she?"

"Hmmm." Sherlock nuzzled his neck and John saved the draft that was going nowhere fast and closed his laptop with a sharp click, no more writing would happen this afternoon.

"Bubble bath?"

"Please, John."

"It would be my pleasure, love."


End file.
